Magpies
by GoddessOfTechnology
Summary: A collection of stories exploring the relationship possibilities between Osoro Shidesu and Oka Ruto, whether it be friendship or something more.
1. Magnets

**A/N: Hi everyone! This will be a collection devoted to Osoro/Oka (or Osoroka, as I like to call it) one-shots, whether in the context of friendship or romance. I love this pairing and I find it to be tragically unappreciated, so here's my attempt to rectify that!**

**Also, before we start: I would like to make clear that I do not support the creator of Yandere Simulator, nor do I condone his questionable actions. I just enjoy writing about the characters.**

* * *

When Oka thinks of Osoro, she is admiring. Intimidated as well, but admiring all the same.

Osoro is everything that Oka isn't. Brave, strong, capable, burning with a vicious fire that promises to destroy those who stand in her way. She's a hurricane of righteous fury, a wild wolf that refuses to be tamed, as destructive and unstoppable as a blizzard. Her eyes blaze furiously with suppressed anger, and if Oka didn't know better, she would assume Osoro to be a demon walking the earth in human form.

In contrast, Oka is woefully lacking in courage, to the point where she's worse than pathetic. While Osoro confronts her problems, fighting them tooth and nail until she conquers them, Oka simply hides away in a makeshift den made up of fear and pentagrams. Osoro is a fighter, but Oka is a _coward, _and she's reminded of that all too often.

She can't help but envy Osoro for her bravery, just a little. It's just that Osoro makes it look so _easy_ to intimidate others into leaving you alone, to put up a threatening exterior so that no one could get close enough to hurt you.

Oka doesn't know if it's her soft-hearted nature or simple cowardice, but she knows that she will never be able to do what Osoro does. She'll never have the strength for that. She'll always be weak.

Sometimes, even though she knows it's useless, she wishes she could be more like Osoro. Wishes that she wouldn't wilt uselessly whenever she's forced to fight someone. Wishes that she wouldn't crumble again and again and again, like the feeble worm she is.

But wishes tend to be fruitless things, as she knows all too well.

Osoro doesn't like to let people get close to her, Oka knows as much. So she never ceases to be surprised by every day that Osoro chooses to remain at her side. It's an act of trust, for Osoro to allow her so close, close enough that Oka could hurt her badly if she wanted to.

She doesn't know what Osoro sees in her, honestly. But she will do her absolute best to repay her, and to return that trust in kind.

* * *

When Osoro thinks of Oka, she is intrigued. Amused as well, but intrigued all the same.

It's so easy to look at Oka and see a meek coward. A weakling. A pathetic, creepy, crazy girl with a demon obsession and multiple screws loose, whose only virtue is that she's relatively harmless. Most speak of her with derision and mockery; few bother to try to get to know her.

Osoro is privileged enough to be one of those few, however, and what she sees piques her interest. Because as much as it seems that Oka is an utter wuss...that's not really the case at all.

Oka may not realize it, but she's brave in ways that Osoro will never be. Osoro is too bitter, too jaded, too filled with anger and hate, but Oka isn't. Oka is strong enough to see the good in those who hurt her, to forgive them and give them second chances, to extend olive branch after olive branch even when these branches are simply broken in half and flung back in her face.

Some might call this naivety. Osoro doesn't. It's a strength, to be able to hold out hope in such a manner. A strength that Osoro will never have.

But it's not the only strength that Oka possesses, and far from the most interesting.

There's a spark of something else that Osoro rarely gets to see. It's hidden, buried under the layers of timidity and witchcraft, concealed behind a mask of terror, disguised by Oka's halting words and anxious demeanor. It's wrapped tightly in layers of vulnerability and unease, locked in a box made of years of flinches and cowering.

But it's _there. _A deep, soulful fire, a strength that burns in Oka's purple eyes with feverish intensity. A foreboding warning of what's to come.

_One day, _her gaze seems to whisper, ethereal and unyielding, _one day, they'll see what I can do, what I'm capable of. One day, I'll show them __**all.**_

It's a promise, and one that Oka renews daily, with every beat of her heart and breath of her lungs. It burns inside her soul with almost manic energy, the only thing that fuels her drive to continue. With it, she's unstoppable, immovable, invincible, at least in the ways that truly count.

One day, Oka will rule the world. Of that, Osoro is certain.

And she has already sworn to remain at Oka's side, every step of the way, from now until their deaths.


	2. Tatters

**A/N: Some more Osoroka fluff. This takes place before they're really a couple, when they're just starting to get to know each other.**

* * *

Oka Ruto has always been a strange girl.

_A girl out of her time_, some people say diplomatically. _A lunatic_, others with less tact will mutter. Some pity her, some mock her; most disregard her without a second glance. It is human nature, after all, to try and ignore the things that unsettle us, and Oka Ruto is certainly an unsettling personality.

As a result, Oka is practically a ghost in the school, with a talent for fading into the background. People may point and stare when first seeing her, but soon they grow used to her, and then they ignore her. It's a cycle she's seen repeated time and time again.

But, occasionally, she attracts the interest of certain people.

Certain _bullies_.

Bullies who apparently find it funny to throw buckets of water on her, shortly before class starts. Bullies who also find it funny to steal her spare uniform from her locker in the shower room, leaving her nothing to change into. She has no time and thus no choice; she'll have to go to class still dripping with water.

How _humiliating_.

It doesn't help that she's also freezing. Today isn't a particularly warm day, with a breeze on the wrong side of cold, and the water just makes it ten times worse. She can feel goosebumps forming on her skin, her frame wracked with shivers.

Normally she does her best to ignore such things. But today isn't a good day, today has been one of those days that's bad from the moment it begins, and she just…she just…

She's angry. Angry and frustrated. It isn't fair that people do this to her and get away with it. It isn't fair that she has to cope with this. It just isn't _fair._

(Life is never fair)

Her steps are slow as she walks the distance from the shower room to the school. The world blurs around her as her eyes fill with tears, and she doesn't bother trying to stop them. What difference does a little extra water make, anyway—

"What happened?"

…Of course. Being humiliated isn't enough, apparently, so the universe gives her Osoro.

Oka slowly turns to face Osoro, biting back the harsh words that want to make themselves heard. She's furious, but not stupid, and she doesn't want to shatter whatever faint bond they've formed in exchange for the brief satisfaction that shouting at Osoro would bring.

"…Someone threw water on me," she admits. It's a struggle to get the words out; speaking is difficult on the best of days, and with a painful lump in her throat, it's even worse. But Osoro is asking her a question, and for some reason, whenever it's Osoro that's asking something Oka has always felt compelled to answer.

Osoro frowns thoughtfully. "Deliberately?"

"Yes."

"Hm." A noncommittal statement, but there's a spark of some emotion in Osoro's brown eyes that Oka can't recognize. "Don't you have a spare uniform?"

Oka clenches her hands into fists at her sides, and takes a steadying breath. "They stole it…"

Osoro freezes, and the spark grows into something more identifiable and frightening: anger. In response, Oka automatically shrinks away, bracing herself for the inevitable. She' s not sure what she's done to upset Osoro, but she knows it won't end well for her.

And yet, contrary to her expectations, nothing happens. The anger swiftly fades from Osoro's face, the delinquent shaking her heard slightly as if chasing away certain thoughts from her mind. Her expression clearing into something resembling neutrality, she speaks, voice matter-of-fact. "You can't go to class like that."

"…I don't have much of a choice," Oka refutes, even as she shivers.

Osoro frowns. With a brisk movement, she shrugs off the tattered black coat that hangs off her shoulders. Before Oka can react, Osoro has already draped it over her, the warm black fabric en-swathing Oka as she practically swims in the too-large garment.

Oka's brain briefly blue-screens, and it takes a few moments before she can find her words again. "What are you doing?"

"Obviously," Osoro replies as if this were the most normal thing in the world, "I'm lending you my coat."

Except Osoro never lends people her coat. She hangs on to the thing as if it were some priceless treasure—which it probably is, at least to her. It's a trophy from one of her biggest victories, a symbol of her status as the school's most formidable student. Oka can't remember a single time when she saw Osoro without it.

And now Osoro is lending it to her. Just like that.

_Why_?

"Why?"

Of course, Osoro gives an answer which isn't really an answer at all, or at least not the answer that Oka is looking for. "It'll help keep you warm. And make the water less obvious. Plus," and here she smirks proudly, "no one will dare mess with you while you're wearing it."

For a moment, Oka considers refusing. But the promise of warmth and the assurance of being left alone soon quashes that thought. Carefully, she gathers the material closer, wrapping it tightly around herself.

"…Thank you," Oka says at last, because she may not understand what's going on, exactly, but her mother still raised her with manners.

Strangely enough, Osoro suddenly looks abashed and at a loss, although she does her best to hide it. "Don't worry about it. Just give it back after classes."

"I will," Oka says, nodding. She takes a step towards the school. "I should…class…"

"Yeah," Osoro says, and nothing else. She says nothing as Oka turns away, and nothing as Oka starts walking to the school, and then they're going their separate ways without another word.

_Well,_ Oka thinks, as she ducks through the schools entrance and makes her way through the hallways, ignoring the people staring at her, _that was strange._


End file.
